


Important Appointment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Important Appointment

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
 **Prompt:** Delay  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/MPreg.  
 **A/N:** My silly muse is back...  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Important Appointment

~

“Sorry I’m late!”

Hermione looked up, spotting Ron. She waved him over.

“Relax, Ron. It’s okay. He only just went in.”

Ron wrung his hands. “I tried to get here in time, but there were all these bloody delays at work...”

She patted his hand. “He’ll understand,” she soothed. “Just be strong for him, all right? Oh, there he is!”

Ron rushed over. “Harry! You okay? Are we...?”

Harry grinned and nodded. “Not only are we,” he said, “but, it’s twins, which shouldn’t be surprising given your family...”

Ron smiled goofily before fainting.

“So much for staying strong,” Hermione muttered.

~


End file.
